leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Left Behind (2014 film)
' "Left Behind"' is an upcoming big-budget film ($15,000,000) that is scheduled to be released to theaters in 2014. It will be produced by Cloud Ten Pictures which also created the original trilogy of films after a settled dispute with Tim LaHaye who was rather displeased with the original adaptations. The film is written by John Patus with Paul Lalonde as the co-writer and Michael Walker as a producer. Paul is also the co-founder of CTP that is having his own brand new company Stoney Lake Entertainment produce the film. It is being directed by Vic Armstrong, a well known special effects producer. Filming began on August 9, 2013 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and is believed to be completed for a October 3rd, 2014 release date. Plot The film is based on the first book, Left Behind that will focus on the hours immediately following the rapture. It will not cover everything that the first book includes, but will be more specifically concentrate on the first few hours and the chaos of the world in the wake of millions of people vanishing with no explanation. Preproduction In 2008, Cloud Ten Pictures had gone into a legal settlement that ended in 2010 with them keeping the rights to the film series. It was then revealed in 2011 that John Patus and Paul Lalonde, who had previously worked on Left Behind: World at War, had written the screenplay for the remake. On October 19, 2012, Vic Armstrong had been picked to direct the film, and initial casting went underway. Cast The cast has been revealed as being so far: *Nicolas Cage as Rayford Steele *Lea Thomson as Irene Steele *Cassi Thomson as Chloe Steele *Major Dodson as Raymie Steele *Chad Michael Murray as Buck Williams *Nicky Whelan as Hattie Durham *Lance Nichols as Bruce Barnes *Jordan Sparks as Shasta Carvell, a passenger *Quinton Aaron as Simon, a news cameraman *William Ragsdale as Christopher Smith *Georgina Rawlings as Venice Baxter, a troubled airplane passenger *Martin Klebba as Melvin Weir *Judd Lormand as Jim *Lolo Jones as Lori, an airport gate attendant (cameo role) *Han Soto as Edwin Videos Left Behind: The Movement In anticipation of the film, there is already a social media campaign officially endorsed by the makers of the new film that wants to be an outreach to believers and non-believers with a premise of: 'There should be individuals standing by (outside the movie theater) to answer questions and offer prayer for individuals who chose to accept Christ due to the message behind the Left Behind movie.' This is being seen as a great opportunity for pastors and other preachers to preach the Rapture and/or 2nd Coming ideology based on their understanding of scripture with basis of the film. Triva *The decision to make a remake/reboot is the fact that it has been eight years since Left Behind: World at War was made, and therefore it was felt impossible to make a "Left Behind 4". *It has been confirmed that Nicolae Carpathia will not appear in this film, but he will likely appear in the 2nd movie if not in one of the final scenes. *Since the film will be mostly based on the event of ''the Rapture ''itself'', this film might take some plot elements and information from The Rapture: In The Twinkling Of An Eye, but that has not been confirmed. *The set for the plane that is to be that of the fateful Pan-Continental flight that was in the air while the Rapture occurred is the same one that was used for Oceanic Airline Flight 815 in the hit TV series ''Lost. *Actresses Lea and Cassi Thomson who play Irene and Chole Steele respectfully are not related in real life, but have played mother and daughter-in-law before on the ABC Family hit Switched at Birth. *Actress Ashley Tisdale was first stated for the role of Chloe Steele in many pre-production promotional posters along with a short MTV interview about the role, but as filming started it was announced on August 9 that she would be leaving due to a scheduling conflict for a television opportunity. *Paul Lalonde who as the co-founder of Cloud Ten Pictures has hinted that there will be a sequel that is already in pre-production via social media. This presumably will be a more faithful adaptation of Tribulation Force than that of the 2002 film. The film's website also states: '''There are plans for a series of “Left Behind” movies. '''Lalonde has already confirmed that two sequels are being planned, and he expects the 2nd one to be greenlit even before the first one is released. External links *Film Website *Film's Facebook Page *Film's Twitter Page *Left Behind: The Movement Facebook Page *Wikipedia Page Category:Films